Captive Emotions
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: When Damion gets kidnapped by Team Galactic, Lucas takes matters into his own hands and, of course, things don't always go according to plan. Now Lucas has to fight TG as well as his growing feelings for Damion... Clingyshipping, Gingashipping
1. Capture

**Well… I actually didn't come up with this fic idea myself. It's a request from someone on SPPf, who I don't even think is active anymore. Still, I need a good Clingyshipping plot and I liked this one… So yeah, credit goes to Eka. I'm techinically writing it for them, even though they don't know it...**

**The rating might go up, as the member requested a NC17 rating and I was all…ehh. I also up-ed the ages of Damion, Lucas, and Dawn to 16, or it would be really awkward if I didn't.**

**Anyway yeah, this fic contains yaoi, violence, alcohol, language, and all that other good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Pokemon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capture**

_'Stupid Damion. This is without a doubt something he would do.'_

Lucas was fuming. Positively livid.

Unexplainable earthquakes were occurring every few minutes all across Sinnoh, the entire region in danger, and Damion had run off, without bothering to listen to the freakin' plan first.

Lucas stood outside Canalave City's library, fists clenched and body trembling. _'Damion better hope he's dead before I get a hold of him…'_

"Don't worry about Damion," Dawn said as though she read his mind, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Young Dawn is right; Damion's a fully capable Trainer. I'm sure he'll be fine." Professor Rowan was indeed a venerable man, and Lucas couldn't help but take his words to heart. And Dawn, his old friend… He would listen to her as well.

Still, was he angry because he was worried for Damion's safety?

Lucas shook his head. _'There's no reason to worry…'_

"Lucas, for now you need to investigate Lake Valor. Dawn, you head back home to Lake Verity. And I'll go make sure Damion is all right," the Professor said.

As much as it pained him, Lucas nodded along with Dawn as Professor Rowan released an Alakazam and vanished in a flash.

"Don't be too concerned," Dawn said, gripping firmly onto her Vespiquen. "Just find out what's going on at Lake Valor and we can get Damion later. But I'm sure he's fine." Without another word, Dawn's Bee Queen Pokemon took off, the powerful humming of her wings resembling the buzzing of static.

Lucas simply stood there alone, outside the library. Where to go now? Part of him desired to disregard everything the Professor and Dawn just told him, and head to Lake Acuity. The other part knew that he had a duty to make sure everything was okay at Lake Valor, and that he should go there first. It was his heart vs. head, emotion vs. logic.

Lucas chose logic. He _had _to.

After all, it was Damion who led with his heart, not him.

Sighing, Lucas released his trusted Staraptor and happened on its feathered back. He gripped tightly onto its thick down and the great bird Pokemon took off, course set for Lake Valor.

XXX

Lucas' eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. Lake Valor was no longer a lake.

It was just a hollow crater, like a massive meteor crashed into the earth at that very spot. Poor Magikarp flopped miserably in shallow puddles, slowly dying due to the lack of water to thrive in. And it was obvious who was behind all of the destruction, as well as the earthquakes that were sporadically occurring around Sinnoh.

Team Galactic grunts swarmed the area that once was Lake Valor.

The sight of them caused the rage to bubble up with in Lucas. His calm and light-headed self was gone. First Damion ran off and probably got captured, and now these poor Pokemon… Lucas had enough.

The Team Galactic grunts had tried to stop the storming Lucas, but to no avail. He needed to find the one in charge and _now._

Finally, Lucas came across what he was looking for – the formerly submerged cavern of Lake Valor. Professor Rowan had told him that one of the legendary Lake Trio of Sinnoh resided in this very cavern… And Lucas had to make sure it was okay.

Rushing into the cavern, the only thing he saw was a blue haired man, whose features were rather feline, staring at an oddly shaped puddle with his arms crossed. Lucas glared at him, breathing heavily. This man was dressed in a Team Galactic uniform. And the legendary Azelf was nowhere to be seen.

The man turned to notice Lucas, gazing at him intently, cold, slanted eyes glinting. "Hmph. I've heard about you from Jupiter and Mars. A pestering child always meddling in our affairs."

Lucas stepped forward, practically growling. "Who are you? And what have you done here?!"

"I am Saturn, Commander of Team Galactic. And the legendary Azelf is gone. It, as well as the other Pokemon, have already been transferred to our base in Veilstone. It is pointless to battle, or even engage in conversation any longer."

Saturn pushed past Lucas wordlessly. "_You…_" Lucas clenched his teeth, glaring daggers into the back of the man's head.

The feline-esque Commander spun on his heel. "You don't know what you're getting into, messing with the likes of Team Galactic."

Lucas' eyes doubled in size, and he took a step back. He was right… Damion had no clue what he was getting into…

XXX

"Humph. Pathetic," Jupiter sneered at the boy sniveling at her feet.

Damion was ashamed to have lost to her… Ashamed to be seen like this. He was beaten horribly, spirit crushed. He had lost the will to move. All he could do was lie there, face pressed into the frigid snow.

Jupiter tapped her chin, deliberately ignoring the whimpering from the boy below. "I suppose I shouldn't have told him our plans… Looks like I'm going to have to take him with me…"

Frowning, she picked him up by his collar, staring him straight in the face. "Be a good boy now and cooperate."

Damion began to lash out with his feet, protesting against her grip. His cold amber eyes gazed directly into her magenta ones.

"I guess I should have guessed you weren't going to play nice." Without another word, Jupiter brought her knee to his stomach, forcefully pushing all the air out of his system. Damion gasped and became limp in her arms. She pulled out pieces of cloth and tied it tightly across his face before repeating the process with his wrists and ankles.

Using all the strength at her disposal, Jupiter hoisted the boy on to her back before leaving the lake area. A helicopter had been circling the region, waiting for her. Fortunately for it, the heavy blizzards common to the area had died down, if only momentarily.

And the same time the copter was lowering to the ground, Professor Rowan was limping through the deep snow. He squinted up through the ravaging wind, only to see a magenta haired woman hanging out of a copter, Damion in tow.

The blond groaned, exposure to the icy air awaking him from unconsciousness. It only took him a few moments to snap to full attention, comprehending the situation around him. He saw the blur of Professor Rowan below diminishing in size by the second.

He wriggled in Jupiter's grasp, managing to shake his head until the gag slipped down to rest around his neck. "Professor! Help!" Damion yelled and screamed, but to no avail. His voice was drowned out by the howling wind.

"Shut it you brat!" Jupiter knocked him over the head as hard as she could, Damion slumping over on contact.

From below, Professor Rowan saw something fall. He hurried forward to the location in which it landed. Eyes widening, Rowan watched in horror as the single drop of crimson dispersed, tarnishing the pure whiteness of the snow.

XXX

A slight snow began to fall once more, gradually growing into a full-blown blizzard. It became too difficult for Lucas' Staraptor to remain airborne, so he lowered the Pokemon to the ground before returning it to its Pokeball. Lucas trudged his way through the snow, knowing that Lake Acuity wasn't too far off.

Once more, the blizzard began to let up, becoming slight flurries. It was then Lucas could see between the snowflakes drifting from the stormy, gray sky, a huddled silhouette standing almost knee-deep in the snow. He ran forward to the best of his ability, recognizing the shadow almost immediately.

"Professor! Professor Rowan!" Lucas called above the roar of the wind. He reached the old man, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath, thick white puffs coming from his mouth. "Where's…Damion…?" he asked between breaths, his face flushed a bright pink.

"He's gone Lucas… Team Galactic has him." The Professor's voice seemed distant, unattached to his body.

Lucas then noticed what seem to hold his gaze…

Blood.

The snow swirled, slowly covering the crimson stain.

"No…" Lucas collapsed to his knees, willing himself not to cry. As he body began to shake, tears welled up in his dark azure eyes. He _knew_ whose blood he was staring at, contaminating the fresh snow. He couldn't hold it back any longer. The salty liquid began to flow, trickling down his cheeks and off his chin, the tears mixing with the now-vanishing blood…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is so short compared to what I've written recently… Hopefully later chapter will be longer. Gah, it's not as dark as I originally pictured. Or as good.**

**Still, I hope any readers still like it! It would be great if you left me a review, some concrit, whatever. Oh, and if you noticed any places where I used Japanese names rather than English, please let me know. **

**See ya next chapter!**


	2. Failed Rescue

**Nothing else to say, but here's the next chapter. Sorry its short… Thanks to those who reviewed, fav'd or alerted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Failed Rescue**

Lashing of a whip against exposed skin… Agonizing cries of pain… Cruel, heartless laughter…

These noises echoed all around Lucas and all he could do was watch. Damion's beaten, bruised, and bloodied body lay limp on the dirty cell floor, Team Galactic Grunts surrounding him. Lucas called out to him, but it was like he was invisible. No one could see him, no one could hear him… And no one could save Damion.

Suddenly, the scene swirled before him and vanished, only to reappear a moment later. Now, Lucas and Damion were wrapped in one another's' arms, shirtless. Lucas blushed furiously as Damion opened his amber eyes and stared at him lovingly. His body was free of all the cuts and bruises that had been inflicted earlier.

"Thanks for saving me Lucas." He placed his lips on Lucas' gently, and everything seemed to melt away…

Lucas awoke with a start, body coated with sweat, breathing ragged. His face was flushed and he was feeling an odd sense of arousal… He blushed even more, recalling his dream from just a moment prior… Just normal teenage hormones, right?

Then it hit him. Lucas was in his own room, sunlight just beginning to creep through the half-closed blinds. Tossing the covers off himself, Lucas proceeded to hop in the shower before getting ready. A cold shower was just what he needed to clear his mind and focus…

He barely remembered what happened after he found Professor Rowan and heard the news about Damion… All he knew was that he needed a plan. He _needed _to save him.

Lucas threw on his clothes and placing his trademark beret atop his crop of disheveled hair before running out of him home and dashing to Sandgem Town. It was still very early in the morning, the sun just beginning to rise. Everything was bathed in a soft, comforting glow, but not even this could console Lucas' restless soul.

Professor Rowan was already in the Lab when Lucas arrived, seemingly wide-awake.

"Ah, Lucas," he said, a solemn undertone discernable in his voice. "I didn't even have to send Dawn out to fetch you." The old man's attempt to lighten the heavy gloom was futile.

As though she was being summoned, the door to the lab opened once more and Dawn stumbled in, rubbing her still bleary eyes. She appeared as though she had a worse night than Lucas…

"Good to see you two here so bright and early. As you may know…"

"What happened?!" Lucas interjected. "Damion – we need to rescue him!"

Rowan stood patiently listening before speaking. "That is why I called you here. I know both of you are extremely capable Trainers but I feel this mission is too dangerous. Team Galactic has become more rogue than ever, even causing physical harm to other human beings. I believe we need police intervention."

"I think that's a good idea Professor. The Sinnoh police should be able to take care of Team Galactic easily," Dawn said sleepily.

"The police?!" Lucas exclaimed. "They haven't been able to do anything about Team Galactic before; what makes you think they can do anything now?"

"You should trust in them Lucas…" Professor Rowan said slowly.

"Dawn and I have taken care of them before! I know we can take them down now!"

The blue haired girl placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He shot her a look, clearly upset she was taking Rowan's side. Forcefully breaking the contact, Lucas stood away from them defensively, glaring.

"If you guys aren't gonna do anything, I'll do it myself!"

Without heeding their cries of protest, Lucas stormed out of the Research Laboratory, heart set on heading to Team Galactic's Base. Professor Rowan and Dawn could only watch him depart with concern.

"Professor, should I -?" Dawn began.

He shook his head sadly. "No. This is a decision that Lucas has made on his own. I'm sure he wouldn't want us interfering. Plus…"

"…He cares about Damion more than we could ever understand," Dawn finished.

"Correct."

The both stepped outside, watching the silhouette of a Staraptor growing smaller and smaller as it flew into the distance…

XXX

The great, gray building loomed before him, the menacing spikes jutting out from the sides, filled him with an uneasy sense of foreboding. Truth be told, Lucas didn't have a plan in mind. He believed he could simply storm into the Headquarters, kick a few Grunts' asses and save Damion. Although things rarely went according to the (practically non-existent) plan…

Still, Damion was somewhere in the building, just waiting for Lucas to swoop in and rescue him. Or possibly even break out himself. Damion wasn't one to just sit and wait around. Hopefully though, the teen was all right…

Taking a deep breath, Lucas strode into the office. The "secretary" of the "Galactic Corporation" eyed him warily, but said nothing. Lucas supposed she wasn't informed that he was a threat to Team Galactic, but he wasn't going to complain; it just made his job easier. All he could do now was wander, avoid any suspicion, and find Damion.

Although Lucas was completely unaware that his every move was being carefully monitored…

Commander Jupiter gritted her teeth, a clear look of annoyance flashing across her face. "I should've known that keeping the brat would draw more… Like flies to honey."

"Well," Saturn began, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "We could always dispose of him now, so we have less to worry about later."

"Have fun with that," Jupiter replied, yawning. "I already had to deal with the other one. Pathetic wimp… I say Mars does it."

"Okay!" the red head piped up cheerfully. "I'll make sure he sees his friend!" As innocent as her words seemed, there was a dark undertone to them. Her crimson eyes glinted – was it cruelty? Excitement? Still, a malicious grin appeared on Mars' face as she skipped out of the monitoring room, in search of the intruder.

XXX

Having dispatched most of the Grunts he had encountered, Lucas was now aimlessly wandering the Headquarters. The warp panels were throwing him off, as well as the numerous dead ends. Team Galactic must have kept their prison cells very well protected for them to be this hard to find…

Lucas had just stumbled into Team Galactic's kitchen at the same moment his stomach grumbled loudly. _'Right,'_ he thought. _'I was too pissed to eat breakfast this morning…' _He cautiously opened the fridge in hopes of finding something edible. Hey, what was the harm in stealing from bad guys anyway?

To Lucas' pleasant surprise, the refrigerator, as well as the pantry next to it, were stocked full of snacks and drinks. His eyes lit up in pure joy. Without thinking, Lucas began to pile good into his mouth and arms, briefly forgetting about the mission at hand. Hunger could do those sorts of things to you… When he was content, he turned and shut the fridge door with his foot, but not before pilfering some extra food. Damion was probably starving at the moment…

Shoving a cookie into his mouth, Lucas began to leave the kitchen, stomach full and mind focused. That was until he was stopped by something soft…and warm… Lucas felt the heat rise in this face as he dropped the food and looked straight up at the face of a young redheaded woman.

She smirked deviously. "Well aren't you the cute little Trainer!"

Lucas fell backwards, blushing furiously at the bouncing movements of the breasts his face was just buried in. It took him a moment to regain his composure, and then he stood up, anger restored.

The woman's crimson eyes flashed dangerously as she saw the food discarded on the floor. "You ate my food?!" she roared. "Do you know what I had to go through to get that?! You're gonna pay for this you little brat!"

Without another word, she whipped out two Pokeballs and a pair of Golbat materialized, bathed in white light. The hissed and screeched, tongues lolling out of their mouths, dripping with salvia.

"Infernape, go!" Lucas yelled, sending out his own Pokemon.

Lucas' fire monkey appeared out of its Pokeball, only to be ambushed by the Golbat. Infernape swat at them with flaming fists, but to no avail. With Infernape out of the way, the Bat Pokemon went for the defenseless Lucas, showing no mercy. They swooped down on him, fangs sinking deep into his flesh.

Lucas felt himself becoming dizzy and light-headed as the blood was quickly drained out of him. The Golbat released him, blood dripping from the razor-sharp fangs. The corners' of Lucas' vision began to blur and the darkness closed in. The last thing he saw was Mars, standing over him grinning, before blacking out completely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh dear, cliffhanger! And I'm not exactly sure when the next update will be… Unfortunately, I lost all the inspiration I had and do not like this fic all that much anymore. I'll probably end up rewriting it…**

**Though I still would appreciate any reviews!**


End file.
